Helena Jade
Helena Jade is Jeniver Jade's mother, and Lord Everett's youngest sister. Backstory Due to House Jade's dying magic, Helena was married to powerful mage Charles Curys in hopes of reintroducing magic to the bloodline. After two of their children dying in infancy, they finally had Jeniver, a healthy child who was graciously a mage... even if not a very good one. Main RP Helena was a minor character in Medieval. She was present for most rounds, usually acting as a foil for Jeniver's antics. In round 1, Helena and her family arrive in Medieville, and choose to stay at the King's Arms Inn to avoid overcrowding Marson Manor. However, when Jeniver destroys some of Ilsa Wright's best furniture and forces the nobles to pay for it, they ask Marson to make room for them in his manor instead. In round 2, Helena attends King Starmey's funeral, and is appalled with everyone else at Garrick Stallion's antics. Jeniver spends much of the round clinging to Helena for safety. In round 3, Jeniver goes missing, and Helena and Charles go to the King's Arms Inn looking for her. They witness the destruction of Ilsa's furniture by Demongoat, and leave before they end up having to pay for it. Jeniver is later found by Lord Everett. In round 4, Alain Stallion and his granddaughter Lucinda stop by Marson Manor to offer their condolences for Jeniver's capture. Helena goes running after Jeniver after she and Lucinda run off. In round 4.5, Helena attempts to stop Joffery from drinking too much wine and fails. Later, she goes to find Jeniver who fell into the closet with several other characters. In round 5, she accompanies her husband Charles in interrogating Elin Ryer. At one point, she stops Charles from resorting to violence when Elin won't answer his questions. In round 7, she and Jeniver are nearly attacked by Ancel Gulbrand. Helena protests that Ancel would call them "heathens," then enlists the aid of Orrin Ironbeard to break up the ensuing fight between Ancel and Ilaria. In round 9, Helena and Charles attend Felicity's funeral, leaving Jeniver at home. While they are gone, Jeniver sneaks out and breaks dishes at the King's Arms Inn with Lucinda Stallion. During the Bloody Coronation, Helena takes Jeniver to safety while Charles helps fend off the Courdonians. She worries for the safety of Joffery, who runs off in search of Queen Destiney. Thankfully, all of them (save Destiney) make it out of the ordeal relatively unharmed. In the epilogue, Helena and her family attend Joffery's wedding to Hope Crane Ascension. Helena remarks that she foresees many happy days ahead for the happy couple. Other Fics/RPs Helena appears in a few canon side stories and roleplays. In chronological order: * Making a Difference - A tiny three-year-old Helena appears in one scene, listening with interest to her brother Theodore as he tells her stories of St. Nephrite. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 2 - Helena congratulates her sister Dorothea on her wedding, and gets to meet her new brother-in-law Cedric. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 3 - Helena comforts her sister Dorothea after she loses her firstborn son. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 5 - Helena gets married to Charles! * Mistakes - Helena looks after her husband Charles after he drinks himself into a stupor following their son Daniel's death, unaware of his embarrassing encounter with Satine while intoxicated. * Dreams - When Jeniver starts having strange dreams, Helena, along with Charles, realize there may be more to them that it seems. * Magic - Helena appears at the end of the fic to tell Everett that Jeniver has been kidnapped. * Moving On - Helena accompanies Jeniver and her family to Websteros to meet Jeniver's husband-to-be, Dilan Brachyura. AUs Helena also appears in a few alternate universe fics: Bad End The Fall of Solis - As others flee the city, Helena is forced to stay behind due to an illness. It's implied that she dies. From the Ashes Part 10 - Helena watches in horror as Lord Joffery accuses Charles of conspiring with House Stallion, having him immediately arrested. Personality Similar to her brother, she is often stiff and serious, though not generally cold. She cares deeply for the welfare of her family, and will often act as a voice of reason. Relationships Jeniver Jade Her only daughter, Helena is very protective of Jeniver, though not to quite the same extent as her husband Charles. That said, Helena is always willing to be there for Jeniver and offer comfort whenever she needs it... which, given Jeniver's emotional dependence on her parents, tends to be quite often. Charles Jade Though their marriage was a purely political one, Helena does care for Charles, and vice versa. Helena will often step in as Charles' voice of reason when he loses his temper. Everett Jade Though Everett and Helena are siblings, the large age gap and Everett's busy schedule left them not especially close. That said, Helena respects her brother, and Everett in turn does care for her, even if he doesn't always show it. Category:Medieval characters Category:NPCs Category:House Jade Category:Corvids